A method of joining panels using adhesive strings is disclosed in German Pat. No. 16 28 989 in which several adhesive strings, used in pairs, one each on the upper and lower surfaces in laterally spaced relationship from each other are placed on the veneer surfaces and are reversed at the longitudinal edges of each strip. To handle those string groups which are not located in the edge area, devices with supplies of the adhesive string must be moved from below the running veneer plane to the upper side of this plane, and in the opposite direction.
Also, German Pat. OS No. 27 15 522 shows an apparatus which also produces string crossing in the area of two abutting veneer strips wherein two string supply coils are turned stepwise through angles of 180.degree. on divided chain wheels.
In both cases, because of the size of the panels to be produced, a large and, consequently, heavy string supply must be moved, requiring huge holding and moving devices which involve great masses, requiring considerable time for these devices to be moved from one side of the veneer plane to the other, resulting in very long running times and longer supply interruptions.